In some existing approaches related to embedded random access memory (eDRAM), the wordline drivers used in the eDRAM provide a signal switching between a first voltage value and a second voltage value in which the first voltage value is higher than an operational voltage value and the second voltage value is lower than a reference or ground voltage value. The first voltage value, the second voltage value, the operational voltage value, and the reference voltage value are commonly called voltages VPP, VBB, VDD, and VSS, respectively. Compared with transistors having a regular oxide layer, transistors having a thicker oxide layer are called thick-oxide transistors, and are used to handle the electrical stress caused by the high voltage swing between voltage VPP and voltage VBB. For an equivalent drive strength, however, the thick-oxide transistors require a layout area larger than that of regular or thin-oxide transistors.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.